


Would You Be So Kind (As to Fall in Love With Me?)

by dreamingfairy (ambassadorofpluto)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'm honestly only writing this because a) I love this specific Soulmate AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll put something at the beginning of chapters too so!, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Please check the tags frequently for those!, Soulmate AU, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, There will be some trigger warnings soon though, Trans Keith (Voltron), and b) because I'm gonna use it as a lowkey vent fic through Keith yikes., its gonna be pretty happy tho!!, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambassadorofpluto/pseuds/dreamingfairy
Summary: Keith lifted up the cup to the machine, his sleeve falling a bit, revealing a bit of new writing on his arm.“McClain, actually!” was printed clearly.Shit.----------!Or your typical soulmate au





	1. /Shit/

**Author's Note:**

> Can we appreciate how I always start writing stories at midnight? 
> 
> I'm really sorry that this may not flow super smoothly and that it's quite short, but I've been needing to start writing more!

The words showed up when you first spoke to them. Kara had heard all about the soulmate things when she was a young kid. Her parents had been soulmates, their parents had been soulmates, and her older brother already knew who his soulmate was.

At the time, Kara had just turned nine. Her brother - Takashi Shirogane, Shiro for short - had come home looking like he absolutely loved life. His soulmate had been found. They had bumped into each other in the hall at school, and Matthew Holt had hit on him with one of the dumbest pick up lines Kara had ever heard.

“Are you wearing space pants? Cause your ass is out of this world!” The words were forever printed on Shiro’s arm, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud whenever he saw them.

Kara found the whole situation to be… Dumb, to say the least. She had met plenty of people in her life, but none of the words that were spoken to her became printed on her arm. She thought the day would never come when she would see that happen.

“Watch where you're going, Mullethead!” It was only months after Shiro and Matt met that Kara met her "soulmate."

Katherine “Katie” Holt. She was a sweet girl obsessed with technology and the idea behind soulmates. At the time, she had just turned seven. She was already going places, and Kara didn't mind her being her soulmate.

… Until she found out a few things.

Kara had heard of gay, lesbian, and bi since she was younger. For crying out loud, her older brother was bi and was dating his best friend's brother. She always found them adorable, and never questioned why two males or two females could love each other.

The word she had never heard was transgender.

Kara never knew there was a word for how she had always felt. She had cringed whenever female pronouns were used. She cringed when she heard her birth name. It was... New to know there was a word for this, but Kara was all for it. At the age of thirteen, Katie was the first person to ever know this about her.

“So you wanna be a guy?” The younger of the two asked, an eyebrow being raised. When she was met with a nod (and a little "I guess you can put it that way?"), a bright smile appeared. “That's so cool! Matt’s met some trans people before, they were all super sweet!”

Kara couldn't help but chuckle softly at the other female. “Shiro’s ex-girlfriend is trans and I never knew that!” She giggled. “... But now I'm kinda confused. Do I choose a new name? Do I tell my parents? Do I ask people to call me a boy?”

“I guess? Are there any names you would wanna use?” Katie tilted her head.

“... Keith.”

“... Emo, I like it.”

Laughter filled the room as Keith lied his head on Katie’s lap. “But there's something else, too... I think I might be gay? But it doesn't make sense because we're soulmates!”

“My parents were never soulmates, Keith, it happens, and besides, it could be something… Platonic? You're like my soulmate, but I don't have feelings for you,” Katie shrugged, running a hand through Keith's hair.

They continued to talk through the day until Shiro came to pick Keith up. The younger boy seemed anxious the entire ride home. His brother pulled into a Seven Eleven parking lot, turning to Keith.

“Kara, sis, you okay?” Keith cringed at his birth name. “... What's wrong?”

“... I don't… I don't wanna be called Kara anymore,” The younger boy expressed softly, rubbing his arm.

“Okay, well what do I call you then, kiddo?”

“Keith,” he stated confidently, grinning. “Can you call me a boy too?”

“Of course, little bro,” Shiro smiled, ruffling Keith's hair. “Now let's go get slushies.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Language.”

“English.”

They got out from the car, heading into the convenience store. Coincidentally, Shiro spotted his other soulmate - Allura Altea - and headed her way. They started talking about random stuff, leaving Keith to look around on his own.

He quickly ended up running into Allura’s little brother, Lance. Keith had seen the other once or twice before when his sister got him from school, but never thought to speak with him. Today was the day to do so, he guessed.

He saw Lance looking at candy bars in one of the aisles. “Lance Altea, right?” Keith asked quietly as he approached the younger boy, rocking on his heels.

“McClain, actually!” Lance smiled brightly at Keith. “Kara Kogane, right?”

Keith sighed softly and nodded, sending the other a small fake smile. “Our siblings won't hush up,” he giggled.

“Oh come ooooon, Allura and I are supposed to go to the pool!” Lance chuckled before pouting. He tapped his chin before turning to Keith fully. “Wanna talk until they're done?”

“Sure.”

They talked for a good five minutes before Allura came over, getting Lance. “Nice to see you, Keith,” she smiled softly at the older boy, ruffling his hair. Keith felt like it was unreal to hear that come from someone's mouth so quickly. He'd have to thank Shiro.    

He waved to both of them before walking to his brother. “Can I get a cherry slushie?”

“You know it, sport.”

Keith lifted up the cup to the machine, his sleeve falling a bit, revealing a bit of new writing on his arm.

“McClain, actually!” was printed clearly.  
**Shit.**


	2. keith falls /hard/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “... Katie’s words are on my left and someone else's are on my right…” Keith mumbled, rubbing at his arm. Shiro’s lips curved into a smirk.
> 
> “Lance's?”
> 
> “What- How did you know?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Please look out for the trigger warning right now !!!
> 
> Trigger warning: Abuse (Verbal), Transphobia.
> 
> If you wish to skip these:
> 
> Avoid after Keith and Shiro's father comes home.

Keith stared out of his brothers car window, trying not to focus on writing on his wrist. How could Lance be his soulmate? They seemed so different. Lance was loud and outgoing, Keith was quiet and mostly kept to himself. Sure “opposites attract,” but he never expected someone like… Like Lance to be who he was meant to be with! Keith always thought Katie was his meant to be, but what they found out was that yes, platonic soulmates existed. The words she first said to him were forever printed on his left wrist, while Lance's were printed on his right. With a sigh, Keith turned to look at Shiro.

“Hey, Shiro? Are Allura’s and Matt’s first words to you on your dominant side?” He asked softly, waiting to see Shiro’s reaction or anything that could prove him otherwise. 

“Yeah, they are. But my QPP’s are on my non-dominant side,” Shiro smiled a bit. “How come?”

“... Katie’s words are on my left and someone else's are on my right…” Keith mumbled, rubbing at his arm. Shiro’s lips curved into a smirk. 

“Lance's?” 

“What- How did you know?!” The raven haired male asked, flabbergasted. Was he that easy to see through?!

“He was the only other person you talked to lately besides Katie,” Shiro laughed, pulling into the driveway of their house. He stopped the car before turning to Keith. “I had a feeling you two would be soulmates.”

“... How?”

“I don't know, it just seemed right if that made sense?” Shiro shrugged, grabbing his slushie, waiting for Keith to do the same before getting out of the car. 

Keith rushed up to his room almost immediately, opening his window, waving to Katie when she noticed him. She opened her window, waiting for him to start ranting. “I found my romantic soulmate, and he's cute! I'm not even sure he realizes, and I'm suffering!”

“You're hopeless,” Katie rolled her eyes, tying her hair in a ponytail. “Do you need me to come over?” The two of them had a system. When one of them was having a hard time, the other would go over and they'd watch something like Buzzfeed Unsolved.

“Nah, I just needed to yell about him for a minute. You remember Lance McClain?” Lance was pretty well known around their junior high school. He was on the boy’s volleyball team and he was in almost every school play. He was the epitome of popularity, and Keith was somewhat surprised Lance even knew his name. 

“Did he know your name or something? You're beaming.”

“... Yeah, he knew my name, and I was really surprised,” Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling annoyed at the length. “I'm gonna ask Shiro if he can cut my hair. I'll be back later.” He closed the window, heading down to the kitchen. “Kashi, can we cut my hair?”

Shiro put his slushie down, looking at Keith. He nodded without hesitation, smiling a bit. “Sure. Do you know how you want it?”

“Can we just do like… I dunno, a mullet kinda?” Keith shrugged, taking a seat at the table. 

“Let me call Allura over. Do you want her to bring Lance?”

“No! No, no, no!” Keith said quickly, slamming his hands on the table. He was scared to face his soulmate.

“Alright, alright. I'll call her and we'll get your hair cut,” Shiro chuckled, heading off to call the female. 

Allura came over about an hour later, Lance right by her side. Shiro had told her the news, and told her to bring Lance so that the young boys could get to know each other better. “Remember, Keith, not Kara.”

“I knoooow, ‘Lura! He seems super cool and I'd hate to misgender him again!” Lance sighed, holding on to Allura’s arm. “Do you think he'll forgive me for misgendering him?”

“You didn't know better, he'll forgive you, nerd,” Allura smiled softly at her brother, ringing the doorbell. “Guess whoooo!” She called. 

Shiro opened the door almost immediately, smiling at them. “Come on in. Keith is super excited to get his hair cut.”

Things went well for the most part. Lance and Keith talked about random things - from sports to anime - and got to know each other as well as they could in a forty five minute time span. 

“Well, looks like we're done here,” Allura smiled, patting the top of Keith's head gently. “I left it long enough so you could put your hair into a ponytail.”

“Thank you, Allura,” Keith sent a soft smile her way before turning to Lance. “So I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?”

“You know it! See ya, dude!” 

With that, the siblings were gone, and Shiro was about ready to leave for work . “Food’s on the counter, I'll be home before ten, if dad actually comes home today just go over to the Holt’s,” he said as he grabbed his bag, kissing his little brother’s forehead. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Their father arrived home around seven that night. Oh boy, alcoholic ramblings and some shit about how Keith watched stupid shit on YouTube instead of helping around the house. 

“Home,” Max called, dropping his stuff near the door before making a beeline to the kitchen, opening the fridge. 

“Welcome home,” Keith called as he walked downstairs, waving to his father. “How was work?”

“Fine. Takashi came in to see me before he went into work, it was nice,” Max shrugged, sitting at the table. He finally got a good look at Keith and gave him a glare. “Who cut it?”

“... I did,” the raven haired boy lied, leaning against the door frame. “I hated my long hair.”

“Kara Amanda Kogane,” Ouch. “You're supposed to have long beautiful hair. You're a female.”

“What if I don't feel like one? Ever thought of that?” He was expecting his father to shout, to get angry, to tell him to leave. 

Instead, he was calm, and that freaked Keith out more. “No, because my beautiful daughter is a girl, and her handsome brother is a boy. I won't have any transgender faggots in my household. Don't think I didn't already know that Katherine is your soulmate.

  
“... Right. Well, I'm going to do history homework.” Keith heard a “have fun,” as he turned to go to his room, opening his window almost immediately and flagging down Katie. “Let me come over. Ask Matt. Please.”


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dad is a fucking dick
> 
> That's the main thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia !!
> 
> Wow I've been vent writing a lot lately at like two am aksbakdvak

By the age of fifteen, Keith had almost had enough of living with his father. Sure, he could go and live with Shiro, but then who knows how their father would react? Maximus Shirogane was… Well, in Keith's eyes, frightening. He could barely step foot into the same room as his father without panic setting in first. What was even worse was when the raven haired boy felt the need to barricade his door every night so that he wouldn't be bothered. The one night he forgot to do so was horrible. 

Keith's sixteenth birthday was slowly approaching. Pidge - what Katie now preferred to go by - had taken him out mini golfing and they ended up seeing Lance, who acknowledged them almost instantly. The three of them had become insanely close, along with Lance's best friend Hunk. They were an unstoppable group, but that was besides the point. Lance had gotten Keith a chest binder for his birthday. Surprise, surprise that Pidge invited him out to where they were. 

The bad part all came down to when he got home. Keith greeted his father with a simple, “hey, I'm home,” and proceeded to walk to his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary to him, but to Max everything seemed different.  

“Kara,” Keith felt weak as he heard his birth name leave his father's mouth. “Did you get one of those chest compressor plates? I thought I told you no.” 

“It's called a chest binder,” the boy corrected, taking off his jacket. “Lance bought it for my birthday. Is that such a bad thing?”

“Kara Amanda Kogane,” there it was. “Take that thing off and bring it back down here. I will not let my daughter believe she's a male.”

“I'm not your daughter,” Keith huffed, heading towards the stairs. “I'm your son. Takashi’s brother. Keith Akira Kogane, got it?” 

Silence. 

“I'll assume that's a yes and go to my room, then,” he rolled his eyes, heading up to his destination. Keith removed his shirt, carefully taking off his binder. His eyes met with the mirror on his vanity, and a shaky sigh left Keith's mouth. “I'm a male. I won't let these… sacks of actual fat bring me down.” He grabbed a random shirt from his closet and lied on his bed. 

There were two things Keith would usually do after standing up for himself; FaceTime his soulmate or wait to be yelled at more by Max. Deciding the former was heaps better,the raven haired boy pulled out his phone, tapping on Lance's contact and video calling him. 

“Hey, Kogane!” Lance chirped as he picked up, setting his phone against something that made a lot of noise as he tried to get it at a perfect angle. “How's my favorite boy?”

“Tired and wondering if Max is gonna give me more shit tonight,” Keith sighed, noticing Lance's worried expression almost immediately after. “He's just mad about the binder, Tailor, chill out.”

“Wait, did I get you in trouble? Keith, pleeeease tell me I didn't,” Lance pouted. He was more worried than anything at this point but tried to brush it off. 

“Nah, he's just mad that his  **son** can fucking stand up for himself and also look like a guy instead of a girl,” Keith shrugged. “Hey, if things get shitty and Pidge isn't home, are you free? I don't wanna stay here all night if Max starts drinking.”

“You're always welcome at the McClain household, you know this!” Lance wasn't kidding. Ever since he had found out the shit Max would say to Keith, he made it his duty to keep the raven haired boy safe. Even if it was three in the morning when Keith called him to open his window so he could climb in, Lance made quick movements to let him in. That was their system. 

The two boys talked for a while (damn, did the time really read nearly three hours now?) about the most random topics. But of course, Maximus had to barge in at the worst time. 

“So, you said if you move in with Shiro you're going on testosterone, right?” Lance inquired, taking a sip of tea he made during the call. 

“Yeah, Shiro already said he'd sign off and I'd b-”

“Kara, you're not going on testosterone. You're a female, you fuckin’ dumbass,” Max’s words were mostly slurred as he spoke.

“Leave me alone, I'm talking to Lance,” Keith stated blandly, turning his full attention back to the FaceTime call. “So, yeah, like I was saying, that's the plan.”  

“I'll be with you the whole way through, soulmate,” Lance winked as he spoke the last word, causing Keith's face to heat up. That was quickly ruined, though. 

“Soulmate bullshit again? Kara, how many times have I told you to tell that boy he's a delusional fucker?”

“I told you to leave!”

“And it's Keith!” Lance called, causing Max to walk over. 

“Kara’s name is  **not** Keith, get your head out of your ass,” Max tapped the phone screen, ending the call. “You are not to talk to that boy anymore tonight, got that?”

“Yes, dad,” Keith sighed, throwing his phone to the side. He got somewhat of a praise from his father for that, and soon was left alone. Keith picked his phone back up, texting Lance a quick, “I'm coming over,” before getting up and packing a bag, setting out from his window once he had everything needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to speak with me about Voltron, then feel free to hit me up on Instagram at LuminousFoxCosplay!


End file.
